


A Reunion

by Reading_at_Dawn



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Daniel and Emma need more happy moments, Gen, There's a minor description of the night on the roof in Emma's pov, and how Daniel is shot and killed but it's only a paragraph long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reading_at_Dawn/pseuds/Reading_at_Dawn
Summary: A short story centered around Emma some time after the events of The Hostage. She should hate androids after what happened, shouldn't she?





	A Reunion

_ She was supposed to hate androids. _

Her mother did, anyway, after what had happened. In her frenzied state she'd moved them out of their condo into a first-floor apartment. She didn't even let Emma go out of sight now either, especially after the androids had succeeded in their protests.

Emma wasn't supposed to know about that, actually. Her mother kept most of the news on both the TV and her tablet under lock and key. But she had seen everything, staying at a friend's house the night Detroit changed forever. Of course, her mother didn't know she knew what had happened. She'd deleted every trace of androids out of her life without remorse… But Emma couldn't really do the same.

She felt guilty at first, not missing her father. That must make her a terrible daughter, she should be missing him desperately. But she didn't. Why would she? He hadn't been around that often, he'd only been home early that night because there had been a power failure in his office building. Actually, when she sat and thought about who she could remember being in her life the longest, she could only remember mostly Daniel. Her parents had always been busy with work. That's why they'd gotten Daniel in the first place, wasn't it?

She remembered everything from the night on the roof. The grip he had on her when he'd picked her up, the cold feeling of the gun pressing against her head. Tears flowing down her cheeks as she begged him to put her down, feeling his own frustrated ones drip down on the top of her head. The feeling of hitting the hard roof when she was finally let go and could stumble a few steps away, looking up just in time to see her best friend turned traitor be shot, riddled with bullets as he shut down for good.

She remembered all the good about the before too, though. The park, the gifts, the holidays… If she could, she'd ask Daniel where everything went wrong. What had made him snap, to murder her father before trying to kill her, too. But… it was too late for all that, wasn't it? He was dead. And she was sure her mother would never let her near him at all, if he wasn't. So Emma had been forced to try and accept that she'd never learn the truth.

Almost a year after the androids revolted and won Emma went out with a friend, though how she'd convinced her mom to let her do so was a mystery. Was it that her mother was just tired of arguing? Or could it have been the little white lie that Alicia's mother would be with them that finally made her agree? She probably shouldn't question the stroke of luck, though, just wanting to enjoy time with her friend.

_ "Just stay away from those things, Emma." _

_ "Yes, mom." _

Just avoid the androids. But how could you do that when so many of them looked human?

It was as the two were walking out of the store that she spotted him, surrounded by three other people. She saw the familiar blond hair, the same warm smile. He almost looked brand new. Emma felt a rush of emotions at the sight, of anger, relief… of joy. Ignoring Alicia's call of her name she darted across the street, thankfully not a car in sight as she made it safely to the other side before she practically tackled the android in a hug.

"Daniel! You're okay?" Emma gasped out, hugging his waist and burying her face in his shirt. There was a light touch on her shoulders before the hands lightly tugged her away. The android was giving her a small smile, and the look in the familiar eyes was sad.

"I'm… sorry, little girl. But… I'm not Daniel. My name is Simon."

"Simon?! But you-!" Emma looked up at the android in surprise, for a moment hurt that he didn't recognize her. Then she realized who his companions were, recognizing the other three leaders from the android protest gazing quizzically down at her. There had always been more androids like Daniel, she remembered, like the one she had met back in the park shortly after she'd started third grade. Emma swallowed the lump in her throat as she put her arms down, brushing away the tears that didn't seem to want to hold back. "I… I'm sorry. I thought…" Her voice broke and she took a step back away from the group, turning her back to them to start heading back across the street.

"Did she say Daniel?"

"Hey, didn't Connor just…?"

"Wait…" A gentle hand on her shoulder kept Emma from walking away, looking up just as the android knelt beside her. The two different colors his eyes were was almost mesmerizing, and there was a gentle warmth in the smile he gave her. The kind that would always reassure you that everything would be okay.

"Wait…? For what?"

"Well… We think we know who you're looking for. An android named Daniel that looks like Simon, yeah?" At Emma's small nod his smile grew, the android getting to his feet. "We can take you to him, if you'd like. Do you want to see him?"

She should say no. Turn around and go home, leave with Alicia and never look back. But she only nodded, instead telling Alicia that she'd be back at her house soon, just don't let her mother know where she was going. That her worst nightmare, Emma with a group of androids, was coming true.

Markus, Josh, and North. That was the names of the other three androids with Daniel's lookalike, she'd learned. They brought her to a mall she knew used to be abandoned, but now had been converted into apartments where plenty of androids lived. She felt nervous going inside, of course, but all she recieved was curious looks in her direction. Human visitors must not be common here.

"He should be the only one home right now…" Markus hummed as they walked up to a door, knocking on it. He stepped back, the door opening not even a minute later. And there was Daniel, standing in the doorway in a plain t-shirt and pants, looking almost like he had the last time she'd seen him.

"Markus? What are you-?" Daniel's confused look morphed to one of shock as he spotted Emma, a hand flying up to cover his mouth. "E-Emma, I-"

His voice had cracked and cut off, not that it mattered to Emma. With only two steps she'd gotten closer, gripping him tight in a hug. Daniel knelt down to meet her, giving her one in return.


End file.
